royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Daring Charming
Daring Charming is a Royal because he is often motivated by his father, King Charming who has much confidence in him being a ruler. Daring is the oldest of King Charming's children and is to be a great Prince Charming. Personality Daring Charming is very self-obsessed and loves looking at himself in his mirror. He is a Royal. His father, King Charming, encouraged him to follow his destiny due to his looks and positive attitude. Daring is also very charming towards girls and his smile can make any girl swoon. With this, Daring is very full of himself and is very flirty towards girls. Appearance Daring has blue eyes, bright blonde hair and has bright white teeth. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Daring's name represents him, literally daring, handsome and charming. Family Daring is the son of King Charming. He has a younger brother, Dexter Charming and a sister, Darling Charming, but his sister really isn't mentioned at Ever After High except in the books, The Unfairest of Them All and Once Upon A Time. Darling made an appearance in Spring Unsprung as the White Knight. Friends Daring is best friends with Hopper Croakington II, his brother Dexter Charming and Sparrow Hood. He also hangs out with most other princes as well. Romance Daring is destined to save and marry Apple White, but she only sees the prince as a friend for now, while he wants to make the most of his time as a bachelor. Daring has the admiration of almost every girl in school, such as Duchess Swan, Holly O'Hair, Lizzie Hearts,Cerise Hood, and even Raven Queen was interested when she thought the feeling was mutual. In Lizzie Hearts' Fairytale First Date, Daring took Lizzie out as a dare, but may have developed a crush on her, and in Spring Unsprung, the rode on the Fairest Wheel together. In A Wonderlandiful World, during Royal Student Council, he flirted with her, also, she dubbed him loyal protector of wonderland. In ''Thronecoming'', he showed gratitude for Cerise Hood's help in the Bookball championship, and they danced at the party, but so far nothing has been revealed that they are in a relationship. Pet Daring gets a peacock in Legacy Year that he names P-Hawk. Color Scheme Daring's outfit consists of four colors: white, black, shades of blue and yellow. He sometimes adds red and pale brown. Outfit:Basic Daring wears a jock jacket and a checkered sweater-vest inside with standard-colored jeans. Outfit:Legacy Day Daring wears a regal red cape, a military leader outfit and a larger crown. Outfit:Hat-tastic Party Daring wears formal, dirty white uniform prep clothing underneath his preppy black sweater-vest. His sweater-vest is lined with red and has various gold buttons and badges on it. Daring wears pale brown pants and dirty green sneakers. Daring accessorizes with a watch and belt and mirror ring. Gallery Daring Charming - Apple's Tale.png|Daring Charming Daring Charming Son of King Charming.png|Son of King Charming Daring dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Daring dancing at the tea party Daring's Dormroom - Thronecoming.png|Daring's Dorm Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Boys Category:Daring Charming Pages